One Day Left
by PrInCesS2902
Summary: -high school fic- One day Miss Mizuno asked the class to write an essay. What is the title? And what will our couple KxM will write about? Read to find out. Read, Enjoy & Review


**One Day Left**

_**Random fic again…  
**__**Yup… I really love random fic.  
**__**I got this idea one morning while hearing the chit chat on the radio.  
**__**So, why not making a fic about it right?? –**_**wink**_**-  
**__**Enjoy now!**_

**Disclaimer:**_** as always, I don't have any right on Daa3!**_

_

* * *

__-One morning-_

A couple spotted running on the hallway of the Heiomachi School. They were late. Reaching their class door, they stopped and puffed hardly. They really seemed they were out of breath. Then together they took a deep breath and slid the door in front of them open. The blonde girl stepped in first followed by a brunet boy behind her. Without knowing, their action had been eyed by their class teacher. Miss Mizuno, who was standing behind them just a while ago, shook her head lightly with her students' behaviour. She lifted the books that she brought along with her across her shoulder and walked into the class.

"Okay class. Now to your seat please!"

_RUSTLE…RUSTLE…_

Miyu, who just arrived, hung her bag beside her desk and sat down. Aya, her classmate and her best friend turned her head and smiled to Miyu. Her lips curved to some movement as she trying to say 'ohayou' to her. Miyu smiled back and also muttered 'ohayou' to her friend.

Miss Mizuno put her books onto her desk which was located in front of the class. "Ohayou minna-san! Ogenki desu-ka?"

Her greet made the class started to become noisy again.

"Settle down class. Now I'm going to take your attendance." Her eyes scanned all over the class. She spotted two of the seats were empty. "Two of my students are absent today." She opened her log book. "… Jinnai Takeru and Kaoru Hinako… Does anyone know why they don't come today?"

No answer from the floor.

"Maybe they go for a date!" a voice from nowhere were heard. All of the students in the class started to talk to themselves.

"Is that so? Never mind that. Now I need two people to deliver these and give today assignment for them. Make sure they get this message." Miss Mizuno paused. She took a long ruler on her desk and started to tap it on her palm of the other hand. "I will punish them if the absent students don't get my message." She smirked.

Silence.

"Hurry up and volunteer yourself. We're running out of time or I have to pick randomly" Said Miss Mizuno while scanning the class. Then she spotted two extended hands in the air. "Thanks for volunteering. Now come forward and take these books for them."

A dark-haired girl and a raven-haired boy came forward.

After the students went to their place again, Miss Mizuno spoke again. "As I told earlier, I have and assignment for all of you." The students held on their breath. "All of you need to write an essay for at least three pages and submit it tomorrow."

All mouth in the class gaped open. Moans and groans filled in the air.

"No…" Miyu buried her hands in her blonde hair. "Three pages of essay and submit it by tomorrow. What should I do…? I'm not good in writing an essay." She muttered under her breath. She eyed to her housemate, Kanata who doesn't look bothered about it at all. '_Arghh!! Why does he look so calm at time like this_'

Kanata felt like someone eyeing on him and turned his back and he saw Miyu glared at him. When their eyes met—

"Guys, why are you acting like this?" some question marks appeared on her head, "It's an easy task. You will write about what you will do if you have one day left in your life." She paused. "Does everybody get the title?"

Some of the student jotted the title down into their book, some of them just nodded their head and some of them wondered about what they will write.

"Now, the class dismiss here. You may go for your lunch early today." The teacher picked up her book and hugged it over her chest. "I will wait for the essay from all of you tomorrow. No excuses. Goodbye for now!" She then stepped outside.

The class started to become noisy again. Kanata leaned his back to his chair. Santa, his best friend then came closer to him and tapped his shoulder. "Whoa, I really am looking forward to this kind of essay. What do you think of it, hah?" Santa's eyes sparkled.

"Is that so? So what will you write? Have you decided yet?"

Santa nodded his head. Kanata suddenly sat straight on his chair, disbelief with what he heard. "That fast…"

Santa smiled and sat down onto the chair facing towards his friend. "Yup. I've decided. I will write about my dream. I will go to the place that Tofu man exist and become his sidekick. Then I will save the world." Santa grinned.

Kanata sweat-dropped and leaned his back to the chair again. He gave his friend a smile and sighed a little. "Well, I still have to think about this. I never thought about this before."

Santa continued his talk about his dream to the brunet while three girls walked out of the class together with bentou in their hands. Miyu, Nanami and Aya walked side by side to the rooftop to eat their lunch. Reached the rooftop, they picked a place that could see the school's swimming pool from the place they were standing.

They sat down and opened their lunch. All the girls' eyes gleamed.

"_ITADAKIMASU_!!" the girls said it together and dug in.

In the middle of their lunch, Aya suddenly spoke. "Hey, do you think over the title yet?"

"You mean the title of the essay Miss Mizuno gave us earlier?" Nanami asked for a confirmation.

Aya nodded. Miyu extended her hand and took the can of water she brought and drank.

"I always think about this. It's one of my dreams. If I have only one day left, I will go to the Himalayan's and climb the tallest mountain on earth, Everest Mountain!"

Miyu chocked and spurred the water inside her mouth. Thankfully, there was nobody in front of her. Miyu coughed a little while Aya rubbed her back a bit.

"Wha—"

"That's was GREAT!" Aya exclaimed. "For me, I will go and meet Mika Kawamura, the creator of 'UFO Baby'. Then I will ask everything that across my mind that time.

Nanami is an athletic girl while Aya loves to make her stories becomes real or makes an act out of it. Now, only her didn't have any dream yet. The blonde girl closed her eye lids and leaned back, trying to figure out her dreams. Then she felt she was being stared. She opened her emerald eyes and saw her friends eyeing on her. She sweat-dropped, "Me?!"

Both of them nodded on the same time.

"I don't think about that yet. I envy with both of you and your dreams. I wonder what I am going to do."

"Don't be so sad." Nanami paused. "You will know what your dreams sooner or later."

"If you really bothered about it, how about write something about yourself?" Aya suggested.

"About myself? What am I going to write?"

Aya change to mini-Mikan mode. "How about you write about you found your prince charming and live happily ever after like the fairy tales you used to read?"

"Yeah, you also can write about the children you have with him. It will be great." Said Nanami, agreed to what Aya had said before.

"There's no way I can write about that!"

"Yes you can. Trust me. Maybe you can make Kanata as your 'prince charming'. So you expressed yourself better" Nanami grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. Then you write about what will you do with him, how many children will you have, how big your house……… and then….." Aya kept on talking and talking without stop about her ideas.

As for Miyu, all the saying from her friends made her face redder and redder.

"Ha-ha. Don't mind Aya. She always does that. But remember, we can dream as about everything" Nanami smiled and turned to the blonde girl. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Miyu nodded quickly. Thankfully, the school bell rang indicates the recess is now over.

**::One Day Left::**

_-After dinner-_

A girl sat recklessly by her study desk. She pony-tailed her blonde hair and rest her cheeks onto the desk feeling depressed. There were traces of crumbled paper all around the place. She still didn't have any idea what to write for the essay. With her hands over her head, she closed her emerald eyes.

"_If you really bothered about it, how about write something about yourself?" _

Miyu's eyes snapped open again. '_That's it. I will write about myself_.' A frown appeared onto her face then,_'It really seemed easy but what am I will talk about?_'A sigh is heard again.

"_How about you write about you found your prince charming and live happily ever after like the fairy tales you used to read?"_

"Fairytales!!!" Miyu exclaimed. "I think I bring one or two books along with me when I moved here. Maybe I can refer to that." She smiled happily.

Miyu opened her closet and find her bag. 'Where did I put it? Oooh… here it is!'

Quickly the blonde searched for her precious book. She then pulled out two books entitle 'Thumbelina' and 'Snow White'. She hugged tightly the books over her chest as her room door slid open.

"Miyu! Can I borrow your eraser for a while, I can't–" Then the brunet saw the girl who's covered with dust and cobweb, sitting on the floor. "Hey, what are you doing over there?"

"Nothing, I just trying to find these books." Said Miyu as she trying to get up.

The brunet crept closer and helped the girl cleaned herself from the cobweb. "Fairy tales? What for?"

"I don't have any idea what to write for our assignment. So I decided to refer it from these books."

Kanata ogled to her study desk. Totally disaster. There were crumbled papers everywhere. '_This task must be too hard for her._' "So, you decided to write that you will meet and married to your prince charming if you have one day left?"

Miyu nodded. A slight tint of pink appeared on both of her cheeks.

"Naïve girl!"

Small angry mark appeared on her head. "Am not!"

"So who's the boy? Me?"

_Bulls-eye!_ Miyu turned crimson in half second. "N-not you. Of course my prince charming will be someone like Mizuki."

"Whatever…" The brunet walked towards his housemate's desk and picked up an eraser on it. "I borrow this for a while." He throw the eraser up before clenched it again. Then he walked behind Miyu and tapped on her head. "Good luck about that"

"Wait." Said Miyu as she turned her back towards the boy. "What will you write?"

"Well, I heard this saying that says we have to live our life to the maximum. And if we only have one day left, just do what we want to do but don't do something extra ordinary. It will be a burden." Said Kanata over his shoulder just before he closed his room's door.

**::One Day Left::**

_-The next morning-_

Miyu was able to finish her essay at about three in the morning. But strange enough, she woke up early today and helped Wannya with breakfast. Of course everyone in the house felt odd but they were very pleased with these.

The school bell rang. All the students went t their respective classes. In one of the class, there sat a brunet reading a book at his place. Sometimes he looked at his watch.

'_Santa is late today. What going on with him?_' Kanata looked at his watch again. '_The class will start soon. Maybe he just tired doing the assignment yesterday_'

The classroom door slid open.

"Ohaiyo, minna-san. Back to your seat now. I'm going to take your attendance." Their teacher rushed in and sat onto her respective chair. All the students hurriedly went to their place and settle down. "Hmm… only one student absent today. Seat number 37." Miss Mizuno opened her log book. "Seat number 37 is Santa Kurosu. Does anyone know what happen to him?"

_MURMUR…MURMUR…_

"Okay, hushed a bit, guys. Saionji-san, do you know why your friend absent?"

Kanata stood up when the teacher said his name but then he shook his head and tilted his shoulder as a 'don't know' sign.

"Can you go to his house to check how he was doing for me?"

The brunet nodded. Abruptly, the classroom's door slid open again and the class becomes silent.

"Miss Mizuno. There's no need for Kanata to do that because I'm here now" Santa appeared from behind the door.

"You're late. So as a punishment, you have to send over the essay I asked you to do yesterday and help me carry all of it to my office after this."

"Yes madam." Santa went to his place and brought out a pile of papers from his bag. He went to the teacher's desk and dropped the papers onto it.

_BAMM_

"This is the essay you ask me to do yesterday. I wrote all of the things I want to do if I have only one day left in these. Obviously enough it more than three pages because I wrote for 100 pages." Santa grinned to his teacher.

Miss Mizuno sweat-dropped. The class filled amazement. Kanata just smiled to his friend behaviour.

**::One Day Left::**

Miss Mizuno set aside Santa's work at a side and started to mark the other students' work first. Sometimes she smiles by herself reading that stuff.

"Hmm… who's wrote this. _If I have one day left, I will go to Africa and ride on a cheetah_." She smiled. "Ooh... It's from Suki. She's sure an animal lover." After marking Suki's paper she grabbed another essay. "Next one is from Miyu. Hmm… She wrote four pages. Good. I wonder what her dreams are. _The thing I want if I only have one day left is to be with my family all day long and able to express myself to the person I like and hope he can be with me in every situation I encounter because I am me and not anybody else._" She paused. "This is a sweet thing to do."

The teacher ogled the hanging clock on the wall. "Oh no! It's about 1 a.m. already. I better finish this last one and go to sleep. _I will give everyone I loved with extra care especially the girl like if there I have one day left for me. On that day I will do activities with them so I can treasure it in my heart forever…_" Miss Mizuno flipped to the last page. "_wrote by Kanata Saionji_…"

**::END::**

**Thought for today:**

_Dream whatever you desire to dream.  
__Go wherever you wish.  
__Seek whatever you desire.  
__Because life is unique by how you shape it._

_**

* * *

**_

_**How was it?  
**__**What will you do if you have discovered that you only have one last day to live?  
**__**This issue made I think a lot, but it make my day.  
**__**Your reviews also make my day brighter  
**__**So please review me!!**_

_**Thanks and Jya~~**_


End file.
